This is me
by POMfan
Summary: In the birthday party of Smurfette, Grouchy wants to dance with Vexy and that is what he is going to do! MAYBE A LITTLE SPOILER ALLERT FOR THE 2 SMURFS MOVIE! SO IF YOU DIDNT SEE IT, DONT READ IT XD VexyXGrouchy Song this is me from Demi Lovato


**If you haven't seen the movie, DON'T READ IT! SPOILER ALERT!**

**I saw the Smurfs 2 times now because I love Grouchy and Vexy so much together!**

**I wanted to make an story about them, Im sorry if its maybe a little bad because this is my first Smurfs ff and Im Dutch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own t****he Smurfs 2!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

In the middle of Smurfette her party, everyone was dancing and making fun.

Smurfette was dancing with her new sister, Vexy who was very happy with her new family.

"You are such an good singer and dancer Vexy! Maybe they will call you superstar smurf after this!" Smurfette said, having a lot of fun with Vexy.

"Oh come on, Im not that good! Im just having fun with my friends that's all!" When they were dancing, Grouchy was looking at Vexy the whole time.

He looked at her beautiful hair, her amazing eyes and the way she dances.

He grinned a little, looking at her beauty.

"You like her don't you?" He looked next to him and papa smurf stood there.

"Oh, hello papa… Nah I don't know…She is pretty.." He thought about her again, about the way they just danced, when she picked his hand.

He blushed a little and grinned again looking at her.

"Hey Vexy, did you noticed that Grouchy is looking at you? The whole time" She turned around and looked at him, when he saw her looking he quickly looked away.

"No I didn't, he is pretty cute though.." She blushed and Smurfette started to smiles brightly.

"OH MY SMURF! You like him…." She said to Vexy hugging her.

"Shhh… not so loud, not every smurf has to know, yeah I like him…"

"This is so cute! Tell him that you like him and then you have and Smurf-Boyfriend" Vexy blushed and looked at Grouchy and then back at Smurfette.

"No way, He would never like me the way I like him… Its Grouchy, I bet that he doesn't even know my name…"

"So why don't you ask her to dance with you?" Said Papa to Grouchy, he looked back at her and saw her talking to Smurfette.

"I… Don't know, what if she says no… I am Grouchy.." He said looking at the ground.

"You need to make choices, that's what life all about...Go on and dance with her… "

"Oh I'm sure he knows your name!" Then someone tapped on Vexy shoulder and she turned around.

"Oh hey Grouchy, what can I do for you?" She said with an smile on her face.

"Uh.. I was kinda thinking.. if maybe you wanna… dance.. with me.." He said to her, rubbing his arm.

"Uh yeah sure, that would be fun!" He picked her hand and took her to the dance floor.

"I wanna sing!" Vexy said, holding his hands and she whispered an song to the band.

And they played, she danced together with Grouchy and began to sing her song.

Vexy:

Always been the kind of girl

That hid my face

So afraid to tell the world

What I've got to say

Grouchy knew that she was an good singer, but this was better than before.. She was amazing!

But I have this dream

Right inside of me

I'm gonna let it show

It's time to let you know

To let you know

This is real, this is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light shine on me

He smiled and danced with her, he never felt so free… and he never felt this feeling, was this love?

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me

Do you know what it's like

To feel so in the dark?

To dream about a life

Where you're the shining star

He nodded at her.

Even though it seems

Like it's too far away

I have to believe in myself

It's the only way

This is real, this is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me

Then he felt something into himself, he wanted to sing… It felt so wrong but also so very good! So he just did it, he started to sing!

Grouchy:

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

I need to find you, I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you,

Both:

I gotta find you

Vexy:

This is real, this is me

Both

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I found, who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

Vexy:

This is me,

Grouchy:

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

Vexy:

This is me yeah!

Grouchy:

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

Both:

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me

After the song he looked her in the eyes.

"You can sing, and very good too…" She said smiling at him.

"Yeah well its kinda a secret of me, it's not very cool when your name is Grouchy and you have a voice like this…"

"Actually it's pretty cool… wanna go watch the stars together? To end this perfect night? "

He nodded and they walked together to an perfect place where they could sit down together.

And they looked at the stars.

"Aren't those stars just beautiful?" She said looking at the stars, he looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah you are…" He grinned, and she looked at him.

"What?" She said and he looked at the stars blushing.

"Nothing!" She looked at the stars and picked his hand.

"You know… When I first saw you, you know in that cadge, I.. felt something.." He said and she looked at him.

"Yeah I know what you think… one of the rough hardest smurf of them all, having an feeling for a girl!"

"I think it's cute… it's not you at all…" He smiled at her.

"It's not like I see a girl like you every day…"

"Well we are confessing right now, so let just say that I had an feeling for you too…" He looked her in the eyes.

"Why do you like me? Im grouchy!"

"And Im an girl, created by Gargamel! I use to be naughty but now I try to make my life better with you guys… But Im still a little bad… and so are you… " Then she stands up.

"I… just go, I'll get it if you think Im stupid or weird…" He stood up and grabbed her shoulders.

"I think you are the coolest smurf in the whole village and…. I… I smurf you…"

She looked at him, and she didn't know what to say back to him.

"I….I…" Then he put his finger in front of her lips.

"Don't say anything… let my do it.." Then he put his lips on her lips and he closed his eyes.

Her eyes, when wide and then she closed them.

She couldn't believe that, Grouchy… THE Grouchy was kissing her…

When he pulled away he looked at her and she smiled at him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I smurf you too!" She said and he smiled twirling her around in his arms.

"Right now, Im the happiest smurf in the whole village!" He said putting her down.

"Oh stop it you, let's go back home… I think they are getting worried"

He picked her hand and entwined it with hers.

"Yeah… And if they don't like us together, ill beat them up!"

She laughed and he laughed with her.

This was going to be the beginning of an perfect relationship.

-THE END-


End file.
